


Opportunistic

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for that photo from Bonjour Paris with Yunho, Jaejoong and the steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunistic

The steps are wide and smooth, but the banisters prove too much of a temptation for Jaejoong. "Give me a hand up, Yunho," he orders, and Yunho does, supporting Jaejoong as he steps up. Yunho doesn't let go once Jaejoong's safely on them - the river's just on the other side. 

When Jaejoong stumbles over an uneven stone, Yunho's hand tightens around his; Jaejoong looks down at the top of Yunho's head, the sliver of smile just barely visible. At the next uneven patch, Jaejoong wobbles slighly more than he needs to, just to feel Yunho's grip firm on his fingers.


End file.
